A courageous heart
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A look at what might have happened if Pikachu chose to abandon Ash during the spearrow incident. Badly hurt and unable to flee, Ash ends up saved by a passing pokemon, a small creature with a courageous heart. This change affects the future of Ash and the world itself. (Warning, beginning is a little dark, even after i toned it down)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Great news everybody! My copyright finally went through so this mega update is to celebrate! My short story is called 'The Stranger' and you can find it on amazon. There will be a link to it on the Facebook page for my stories. I want to thank everyone for supporting as I write and for anyone who ends up getting my story. This is hopefully the latest step to becoming a full-time writer.**

 **AN2: I'm taking any and all suggestions for a title for this story as this was the best I could come up with.**

 **AN3: As usual in my Pokémon stories, Ash and the other new trainers are 18.**

 **AN4: I want to make something clear before this begins. I DON'T hate Pikachu, I have no problem with Pikachu, I like Pikachu as a character given (most) of his interactions with Ash and the other characters. BUT Pikachu was a horrible little monster in the beginning. Ash just picked him up and said basically 'hey, you look neat' and he tries to murder the kid, and then the professor, and then a group of civilians. And then during the Misty battle he refuses to help Ash…actually he refused to help Ash a lot in the beginning. To be simple Pikachu was a mean little bugger in the beginning and this is taking that to the most extreme I can think of.**

A Courageous heart (working title)

Chapter 1

-Ash-

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Ash panted, stumbling and sliding in the rain even as he clutched the squirming Pikachu to his chest, the flock of spearow still right on his tail despite the thunderstorm "Oh this day freaking sucks!"

"Spearow!" ducking the swooping birds he looked down at the frighteningly powerful electric type.

"Don't suppose you could lend a hand here?" he panted, trying to swat away a spearow near his head, hoping that being in a life or death situation might help the little mouse Pokémon stop being so sadistic.

He never noticed the cruel gleam in the pokemon's eyes.

"Pi Ka CHU!" the electric mouse he clutched close to his chest built up lighting, charging the attack as much as it could before releasing it while still pressed against Ash's chest, ripping up skyward to strike both him and the Spearow. Screaming in agony he hit the ground, his body spasming and jerking on the ground, the smell of burnt meat filling his nostrils as his shirt was burnt away from his torso, the skin where Pikachu's attack had hit a mottled red and black. "Pika!" smirking, the electric type kicked off his chest, aiming for the burnt part as his screams grew louder. As he spasmed on the ground, dirt and gravel pressing into the burnt flesh he saw Pikachu run off into the woods, abandoning him to his fate. A portion of the spearow flock following the little mouse but most staying by his downed form. Claws tore into his body as they slashed at his shaking body, peaks pushed past his skin as they pecked him.

As his screams began to fade, his throat growing too horse to continue to make sound, his vision likewise started to fade. The last sight he witnessed was a small golden something running towards him, spitting fire at the birds attempting to turn him into shredded meat.

-Ho-oh-

Flying almost lazily over the forests of Kanto, the legendary rainbow Pokémon kept his eyes open for Arceus' latest 'Chosen one'. Every few centuries, when some large calamity or other was approaching, Arceus would select a human to become his champion, the chosen one to save human and Pokémon alike from disaster. A partner Pokémon was always planned by the legendaries themselves and blessed with incredible power beyond any other of their kind. Personally, Ho-oh's favorite from those that came before had been Sir Aaron and his Lucario.

Today was the day that the latest Chosen one was meant to start his journey and Ho-oh wanted to see the young trainer for himself. Dipping down underneath the storm clouds, not worried about the lighting strikes thanks to frequent dealings with Raikou and Zapdos, Ho-oh saw a massive bolt of lightning actually rise up from the ground _into_ the sky. Frowning, he let his eyes and ears focus as he saw the chosen one writhing on the ground in agony, a flock of spearow savaging him while a smirking Pikachu fled the scene, notable burns on the chosen one's chest

The Chosen one's partner had betrayed him and the will of Arceus, had abused the power they had been blessed with.

Before Ho-oh could intervene to save the Chosen one's life, the boy dying would cause so many problems he wasn't even sure Arceus could easily sort them all out, a small golden blur raced in and started attacking the Spearow.

It was a Vulpix, a young shiny Vulpix, glaring with all the meager ferocity it could muster as it spat embers and attempted flamethrowers at the spearow. The birds rose into the sky for a brief moment, startled by the newcomer, before they remembered their numbers and began to let out vicious caws, circling lower and lower to attack them both.

Getting an idea, Ho-oh smirked. That Pikachu had been given more enhanced power than any other Chosen Pokémon given the amount of calamities that would apparently occur in this age. To throw away the purpose that Pikachu would have been able to sense was a crime against the Legendaries. Reaching out, Ho-oh found the spirit of the fleeing Pikachu, the small Pokémon blasting at the spearow that followed it without pause. With a thought, Ho-oh drew out the legendary blessing that enhanced the small Pokémon, the mouse letting out a cry and stumbling, its thunders dwindling down to a meager trickle of electricity as the spearow wasted no moments to converge on the new opening.

Looking away from the cruel Pokémon, feeling it brought its fate upon itself, Ho-oh took that essence of power, and pushed it into the small Vulpix, the pokemon's eyes widening as it felt new energy surging through it.

"Vulpix!" it cried out, the small flamethrowers it had been able to produce now growing. Their fire raging faster and larger, the light crimson giving way to brilliant blue. The spearow horde panicked at the new intense flames and stared to flee upon seeing many of their number bested with ease by them.

Panting, the Vulpix looked at the fleeing horde before grabbing the unconscious human by the tattered remains of his clothes and began trying to drag him to Viridian. On that blood-soaked patch of road, the Pikachu's Pokéball was left forgotten, easily crushed by a branch that fell from a tree in the fury of the thunderstorm.

Despite the pounding rain and having never met the trainer before the Vulpix kept pulling, doing all its little body could to pull the human to safety. It was a truly heartwarming sight for the rainbow legendary, the warmth in his heart only growing when a Nidorino spotted them and rushed to help, the two managing to get closer to the city. The sight drew attention from one of the human police officers who rushed the young man and the two Pokémon to a hospital, and with that Ho-oh knew the future was secure for the moment. The chosen one had a new partner and perhaps even a second Pokémon and friend in the form of Nidorino.

The spearow though, Ho-oh's countenance darkened as he gazed back at the forest. Many Pokémon were dangerous and thirsted for battle, but for a flock of that size to crave bloodshed and death so readily was not something Ho-oh would allow in the regions he watched over. Letting out a piercing cry he swooped down, many Pokémon that felt the call of the legendaries rushing into the trees. A mindless horde had to be dealt with.

-Officer Jenny-

Getting back inside her booth, the gate guard of Viridian pushed the wet strands of hair out from her face. In the distance she could see the ambulance peeling away, having just picked up the brutally injured trainer and his two Pokémon. Despite the horrific state the young man had been in, Jenny couldn't stop a smile at how loyal his team were. Both low level they had managed to bring him all the way to Viridian themselves, crying out for help all the while.

Those injuries though, "It must have been the spearow flock." She muttered with a dark frown, "They're growing bolder." The local spearow had always been a nuisance but now it seemed they were becoming a genuine threat to human and Pokémon life alike. They would likely have to organize a group of skilled trainers and league members to ensure the spearow flock is either captured and rehabilitated or kept locked away, much as she detested the idea of having to resort to that.

Her thoughts were shattered by the shriek of some powerful Pokémon over the forest. Falling out of her chair she scrambled to her feet and ran outside. Through the storm she could see nothing clearly but a faint light of something huge was swooping down into the trees. Many of the Pokémon outside the tree line rushing inside and from within the forest itself she could hear more Pokémon running, all converging on the glowing Pokémon as if its cry was a war horn. Something in her gut told her that the Spearow situation would be resolved by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I love the amount of response the first chapter of this got! Since then I've changed a few ideas for this story. I always intended for Ash to get a pairing and for him to have an adult companion for at least part of the journey to help keep an eye on Ash as he recovers. Original plan for adult guardian was Alexa (when my Fiancé and I were watching the Kalos anime) but I didn't see as much of her as I thought I would. Then I thought Mallow's older brother once he got mentioned and I started shipping ash and Mallow as I figured he would be mature and responsible…then I saw the episode that featured him. Finally I came up with an idea that will change a few things for the future of the story, but I think it will be awesome.**

 **AN2: Also, since someone was concerned before, this Ash if fifteen so pairings with him won't be the awkward situation of romance between ten-year olds.**

 **AN3: Vulpix may seem to be oddly protective of Ash from the beginning in this chapter but when he got the blessing he also got the instinctive knowledge that Ash is the chosen one and it's his job to help and protect him. Just wanted to make that clear.**

A Courageous Heart

Chapter 2

-Ash-

Beep.

With a groan, Ash started to open his eyes, his injuries burning faintly as soft cool sheets lay atop him, bandages wrapped tight around him.

Beep.

Everything around him was white and sterile, even the air felt different to breathe as he looked around.

Beep.

Turning to his left he saw a shiny Vulpix laying on the bed with him along with a Nidorino, both of them happily snoozing away. Vaguely he noted that the Vulpix's fur was the same shade of gold he had seen before blacking out.

Beep.

Turning to the right he saw another bed where a man with green hair was writing in a small notebook, his legs both in casts.

Beep.

"Hey, you're awake!" the green haired man said after glancing over, smiling enthusiastically "Man were you in bad shape when you came in. You're lucky your team was able to drag you here."

"Ulu!" another voice called out from the door near his apparent roommate, the barrier sliding open as a pretty girl with green hair like Ulu walked in with a lickitung and a small pink and white Pokémon he didn't recognize "We brought you some lunch!" she saw him, and her eyes widened "You're awake! Bounsweet, can you go get Nurse Joy please?" chirping happily the small pink Pokémon bounced off down the hall. Stepping between the beds the girl handed the food to Ulu and smiled at him, "It's good to see you up. I'm Mallow, and it looks like you met Ulu already."

"Not really." Ulu chuckled, happily digging into his hospital food before grimacing at the flavor "He just woke up before you got back."

"Where-" he rasped out, coughing after the first word as his raw throat protested making any sound "where am I?"

"You're in the Viridian City hospital Mr. Ketchum," a kind voice spoke up as the Pokémon from before, Bounsweet, led in Nurse Joy before leaping back into Mallow's arms, "You're lucky these Pokémon found you and brought you here."

"Wait, they aren't his?" Mallow asked surprised, noting the phrasing even as Vulpix and Nidorino began to wake up with all the talking.

"Mr. Ketchum's trainer profile only shows him having his starter, a Pikachu, registered to his trainer profile." Nurse joy explained, glancing down at a file and therefore missing his harsh flinch at the word 'Pikachu'. The sudden increase in the heart monitor was something that was noticeable however.

"Then where's your starter?" Mallow asked puzzled even as Vulpix cooed happily at seeing him awake before growling at the mention of Pikachu. Joy glanced down at his chest where he could feel the burn from the traitorous little rat throb.

"Mr. Ketchum you were brought in with severe lightning burns on your chest and a variety of lacerations all over your person that appear to be from Spearow, is that correct?" wincing at the mention of that Pokémon species as well he gave a nod. "The city has been filing requests for the league to deal with that flock for some time. The League have agreed to cover the cost for your treatment and have sent out a team to investigate the forest although the situation has changed greatly."

"What do you mean?" he rasped out, giving a weak but thankful smile to Mallow when she quickly handed him a glass of water.

"As you were being brought here there was a cry from an unknown Pokémon in the forest before every wild Pokémon in the vicinity all rushed into the woods. Nobody has seen any sign of that spearow flock in the thirty-six hours since then." Joy explained. Vulpix and Nidorino both gave smug nods at that making the nurse smile, rubbing both of their heads "And it looks like you have some loyal friends in these two." The two Pokémon cheered happily at that.

"Sweet!" the small pink and white Bounsweet jumped up onto his bed with the other Pokémon, wanting attention as well.

Hearing a ping, he saw Nurse Joy look down at a tablet and nod, "Well Mr. Ketchum, you'll be allowed to leave to resume your journey after a few days, but you'll need a minder to travel with you for a time to make sure you get from city to city safely given your injuries. Luckily, someone has volunteered as he'll be heading up to Pewter and then Cerulean for business of his own." Walking over to the door she opened it to reveal a man in a suit being led in by another Nurse Joy. "Mr. Ketchum, this is Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym Leader and he's agreed to travel with you at the very least through Cerulean to make sure your injuries don't become too much."

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man." The Gym leader nodded, giving a charismatic smile as he fully entered the room.

-Ho-oh-

With a burst of flame, the guardian of the skies appeared in the hall of legends. His talons still stained red as he settled down in his place at the council. Summoning his essence, Ho-oh let out a piercing cry that rippled through the realms, calling out to his fellow legends that they were needed for council. One by one, the rest of the legendary Pokémon, both those known to the humans and those not, filled the chamber. Finally, Arceus appeared, sitting at the head of the council as he gazed at Ho-oh. "My child, why have you called us here?" the highest of them asked seriously, a legend demanding council being a rare matter reserved for only the truly important circumstances.

"The day before yesterday, I flew over the home of the Chosen One for this age." Ho-oh explained seriously, some of the other legends finally seeing the blood dropping from his talons.

"What happened?" Lugia looked at him seriously, his counterpart from the silver tower looked at him with an iron gaze, having been among the first to see the blood.

"His chosen partner, the Pikachu to whom we gifted more power than any past chosen partner, betrayed his duty." Ho-oh hissed out, an aura of flame alighting along his feathers "The Chosen one risked his own health to protect the arrogant little rat who had been nothing but cruel to him and in return that Pikachu attacked the chosen one, deliberately trying to cause as much suffering as possible to him before leaving Ash Ketchum to die at the talons of the spearow flock of the Pallet Woods."

Outraged roars and cries filled the room at that, many legends demanding for council to end so they could end the spearow that had nearly doomed the world to calamity without a protector. Others demanded to know if the Chosen one was alright.

"I assume you dealt with the threat." Entei spoke seriously, his fellow fire type's voice steady as stone but no less fierce as all other voices quieted down.

"A young shiny Vulpix, one whom had never met the chosen one and had no way of even knowing the boy was chosen, ran out in the rain to attack the spearow and protect him." Ho-oh spoke with pride of the young fire Pokémon "I acted in the best interest of the council as I lacked the time to call for a vote of action. I ripped our blessing from the Pikachu and left him to his fate at the talons of the part of the flock that had followed him. I then gave the blessing to the young Vulpix. It, and a Nidorino, managed to get the Chosen one to the nearest human city where' he's being given treatment. I then summoned the wild Pokémon of the woods and we have since dealt with the Spearow flock. Those that weren't as blood thirsty and murder hungry as their kin were left untouched with a warning not to summon our wrath again."

Arceus let out a sigh, closing his eyes in grief, likely mourning the loss of life no matter how cruel, "You did what you thought best Ho-oh…perhaps it truly was what was best either way." When the eyes of the king of the legends opened they showed grief and remorse mingling with burning passion and indomitable will "Keep an eye on him." He ordered the council "We almost lost him and would have if not for Ho-oh's intervention. He must make his own way and earn what he wants in this life but make sure that he will not be laid low before he has the chance to become strong." With that, Arceus vanished in a blast of blinding light, the rest of the council vanishing one by one to their own homes. Left alone in the council, Ho-oh glanced back down at earth, seeing Ash meeting with an adult in his hospital room. It would be curious to see how this would change things.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Good grief you people asked for a lot of shiny Pokémon, especially people wanting Nidorino to be shiny. First off, I'm not using shiny Nidorino/Nidoking as I don't like that shiny. I intend for Ash to get only ONE more shiny and that's it.**

 **AN2: To address some concerns from reviews I want to assure you all that Ash won't be permanently crippled from his current injuries. Giovanni is travelling with him to make sure they don't randomly flare up when he's alone in the woods and therefore in a bad situation. There will be other longer lasting effects from this though. Second is that I want to make it clear that I'm not doing the cliché 'Giovanni is Ash's father' trope.**

 **AN3: I used the full name of Giovanni Razzo as Razzo is the Italian word for rocket and I can't find an actual full name anywhere. I did however find that Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina are team rocket in a version of the Manga and that Giovanni's mother hates Pokémon. For Mallow I gave the last name Ka Luna as it's Hawaiian for 'captain'.**

A Courageous Heart

Chapter 3

-Ash-

Wincing, Ash eased down into a wheelchair provided by the Nurse Joy who was looking over him and Ulu, having asked to be able to go make a video call to tell his mother what happened in the forest. "Mallow, could you step out for a few minutes please." Nurse Joy asked, turning to the green haired girl "I need some privacy as I do your brother's tests."

"No problem ma'am." Mallow smiled before turning to her brother with a stern look "And _you_ had better behave while I'm gone."

"I will, I will." Ulu waved her off, unfazed by her stern look.

"You'd better." Mallow frowned before turning to him, "Hey Ash, want me to push your chair for you?"

"That would be nice, thanks." He smiled to her as Vulpix and Bounsweet jumped onto his lap and Nidorino walked beside his chair.

"Well, well, a pretty girl pushing your wheelchair for you? Aren't you the luck one." Giovanni teased as the Viridian Gym leader walked with them, giving a laugh at their bright red blushing at the teasing.

Coughing, Mallow tired to change the subject "Mr. Razzo, did you need something as well? Or are you just going the same way we are?"

"I figured it would be best to be there when Mr. Ketchum calls his mother. She should know who's travelling with her son, especially given what just happened to him." His hands shot to his chest at that, flinching at the memory of what had happened in that storm. The lacerations from the spearow had been stitched up but the burn was the worst of the injuries and it throbbed near constantly.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Mallow nodded, "So Mr. Razzo, what sort of Pokémon do you use?"

"Well the Viridian city Gym has a ground type specialization but along with my ground types I have my starter, a Charizard, and a Persian who I rescued as a meowth when I was a child." Giovanni smiled, pulling out a Pokéball to let out said Persian which Ash noted was Shiny, much like Vulpix. Stretching, the Classy Cat Pokémon raised its head to inspect him, eyeing him with a regal gaze even as Vulpix and Nidorino tried to appear intimidating.

"Whoa," Mallow breathed out in awe at the Persian, "another shiny!"

"Yes, Bast here is truly special, aren't you girl?" Giovanni smiled fondly and rubbed the pokemon's head as she gave a pleased sound. Turning to Vulpix and Nidorino, Giovanni chuckled and gave them a pat on the head as well "Have you decided to catch these two then?"

"Yeah, I caught them after Nurse Joy did a few tests earlier." He nodded, showing their shrunken Pokéballs "The starts of my own kick ass team!" said kick ass team gave proud and excited exclamations of agreement to that.

"Well then I look forward to battling you once you have seven Gym Badges." Giovanni smirked as they got into an elevator, the citizens all making way for their Gym Leader without a moment's hesitation.

"But I thought anyone could challenge any gym leader in Kanto if they were registered." Mallow tilted her head in confusion, "Why does he have to wait until he has seven other badges?"

"Normally you would be correct Miss Ka-Luna," Giovanni nodded "however there are some exceptions in the various regional leagues. Normally, a Gym leader has multiple teams that they use dependent on the number of badges the challenging trainer has, that way it's a test of skill and not a matter of an experienced trainer challenging someone who could be defeated by rookies and facing the same team. The problem, however, is that some Gym Leaders like me are too skilled or strong for this rule to remain effective. My training makes the Pokémon grow too strong too fast and if one combined that with my tactical ability then it isn't fair for less experienced trainers. The League assessed the matter and gave me an exception wavier, so I can refuse challenges from any trainer who has less than seven badges."

"You're really that strong?" Mallow asked wide eyed, her shock and awe shared by Ash himself as Giovanni gave a confident smirk.

"Get seven badges and you can see for yourself." Was Giovanni's only response as they got to the ground floor of the hospital, heading over to a waiting area full of Video Phones. Going past the TVs, talking about a raid on the Pokémon center the night he was brought in by a pair of Team Rocket members named Butch and Cassidy, he had Mallow wheel him right up to a phone terminal.

Steeling his nerves, Ash punched in his mother's number, "Ash!" his mother smiled as the camera came into focus, "I was starting to…get…worrie-WHAT HAPPENED?!" she screamed when she saw him bandaged and in a wheelchair.

"Hey mom." He gulped, hating seeing the fear in her eyes "I…well the Pikachu Professor Oak gave me attacked me when we were running away from the Spearow flock. It's alright though!" he added quickly before she could panic more "Vulpix here saved me!" the tiny golden fox set up, so his mother could see him, "He and Nidorino got me to Viridian city."

Nido!" his poison Pokémon climbed up to get seen as well.

"And that Pikachu?" his mother scowled angrily at the mention of the electric type.

"It ran off after blasting me," he shuddered at the memory "according to the database its Pokéball got smashed in the storm so I have no idea where it is."

"Honey…are you going to be alright?" his mother asked seriously, looking him in the eye and making it clear that she wouldn't accept anything but the truth.

"Yeah mom," he said, pushing past the pain to nod and smile at her "and I don't just have Vulpix and Nidorino looking after me."

"What do you mean?" she looked confused, glancing at Mallow who shifted under his gaze before Giovanni stepped forward, having been talking to the desk attendants.

"Hello ma'a-…Delia?!" the previously unflappable Gym leader gaped in shock as Persian let out a shocked yowl.

"Giovanni?!" his mom exclaimed in shock.

"Um…heh?" he asked confused "Mom, you know Mr. Razzo?"

"Yes we um, well." His mother turned bright red before taking in a deep breath and appeared to calm down from her initial fluster "I used to be Giovanni's maid and we were a couple. This was back before I moved back to Pallet to study under Samuel and before I met your father." Persian got right up next to Ash, climbing up to get close to the screen and his mother. "Hello to you too Bast," his mom gave a soft laugh at the loud purring Pokémon nuzzling the screen "you'll look after my Ash for me won't you?" getting a happy nod from the shiny Pokémon.

"Hello, Delia?" a familiar voice came from somewhere on the other side of the phone, the sound of a door opening carrying over the phone, "Have you heard from, oh, is that Ash?" Professor Oak entered the room and saw the active call. "My word, what happened?!" the professor exclaimed in shock at seeing his injuries.

"The Pikachu you gave my son tried to kill him you senile imbecile!" his mother turned to her old mentor and started attempting to strangle the old man.

"Indeed." Giovanni frowned, his voice grabbing the attention of the professor who paused in surprise, thus allowing Ash's mother to catch up and put him in a headlock.

"Gack!" the old Pokémon researcher squirmed in an attempt to escape the choke hold from Ash's growling mother.

"What were you thinking?" Giovanni demanded "Giving such an unstable Pokémon to a new trainer?"

"I…didn't…know…he…was…that…bad!" Oak wheezed out.

"Well you're going to be making it up to my baby!" his mom growled out before letting the old man go.

"Of course," the professor agreed without hesitation, "I truly am sorry Ash. I'll raise your carry limit to twelve. I'll also find a Pokémon egg for you to have. And that's at the very least, I'll see what else I can do young man."

"I'll be keeping an eye on him as he travels to Pewter and then to Cerulean." Giovanni speaks up, "I'll be sure he calls you both whenever we stop at a center."

"Thank you Gio." His mom smiled at her old flame, "I'm glad you're looking after him old friend."

"Mrow!"

"And of course you as well Bast." The shiny Persian purred happily at that and nodded, trotting back to Giovanni's side.

"Well I suppose I should get Ash back to his room in case the doctors want to check him again." Giovanni spoke up "Ash will still be here for a few days so I'll make sure he calls you again tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you Gio. And Ash, I love you." His mother did her best to give a strong smile, but he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Thank you mom, I love you too." He returned the same watery smile, knowing that she likely wanted to make him come home but wasn't going to take away his dream.

"Talk to you tomorrow sweetie, and be sure to tell me more about that pretty girl you have with you." She teased as Ash and Mallow turned bright red once again.

"Mom!" he squawked even as she laughed and ended the call.

"Your mother has always been lively." Giovanni sighed in bemusement before they started walking back towards the elevators. Passing by the windows he flinched back, eyes wide with a surge of momentary panic at the sound of an electrical attack from a battle outside, forcing his racing heart to calm as Mallow looked at him in concern. Neither noticed that Giovanni had taken note of his reaction to the sound of the electric attack, or the contemplative look on his face as he did so.

 **AN: I know many of you will be upset that there still haven't been any battles yet but that takes place next chapter. And either in that chapter or the one after that at the latest Ash will resume his journey so things will start picking up, I promise.**

 **AN2: Now, to explain something to everyone. Many of you will likely find Giovanni's behavior in this chapter to be odd but I want to point something out. Giovanni is still human. People aren't cliché villains who care only about evil and laughing maniacally. Giovanni is not only the head of Team Rocket but the Gym leader of Viridian City, both are positions that would likely necessitate a lot of Charisma. Giovanni was already heading up through Pewter to Cerulean, so he wasn't going out of his way to travel with Ash. And just because he runs the villainous team doesn't mean he won't have human emotions such as nostalgia, teasing, or trying to help another person, especially when it wouldn't hurt him or his plans.**

 **AN3: I've already decided Ash's twelve Pokémon for this story, it took awhile to plan as I like to avoid doubling up on types as much as possible. At the end of each chapter I'll have the list of his current Pokémon.**

 **1\. Vulpix (Shiny)**

 **2\. Nidorino**

 **3\. SECRET**

 **4\. SECRET**

 **5\. SECRET**

 **6\. SECRET**

 **7\. SECRET**

 **8\. SECRET**

 **9\. SECRET**

 **10\. SECRET**

 **11\. SECRET**

 **12\. SECRET**


	4. Chapter 4

A Courageous Heart

Chapter 4

-Ash-

"Alright Mr. Ketchum," Nurse Joy smiled as she packed up a stethoscope "you've made enough of a recovery to resume travelling after your release tomorrow. You'll need to take it slow, and careful for a time but that's what Mr. Razzo is to be travelling with you for."

"Finally getting out huh buddy?" Ulu grinned over at him as Mallow helped her brother into a wheelchair, "Take me with you!" smack "Ow! Mallow! No hitting the injured!"

"Hit him harder." Ash grunted, stretching as his team nuzzled him, happy to see him up and about even if he was still slow and tender.

"Now that's just mean." Ulu pouted even as the nurse giggled. A knock sounded at the door as it opened to show Giovanni and Bast, the Viridian City Gym Leader as sharply dressed as always.

"Mr. Razzo," Ash nodded to the gym leader, "what're you doing back here?"

"I spoke with the league," Giovanni sat down on Ash's bed, Bast trotting forward and resting her head on her trainer's knee "about your…aversion to electric types and electric attacks." Ash looked down and away, gritting his teeth in frustration, feeling weak and hating it. "Knock that off boy." Giovanni barked as Ash flinched back, wide eyed at the man. Mallow looked like she was about to protest only for Ulu to put a hand on her shoulder. "Fear is natural, fear is human. Having a fear after a trauma isn't weak. Refusing to try and get better, letting that fear control you, _that_ is weak."

"But…why talk to the league about it?" Mallow looked confused.

"To get this." Giovanni pulls out a shrunken Pokéball from his pocket. "The League were responsible for keeping the routes safe for trainers and a spearow flock that vicious was something they should have handled. Inside is a Jolteon, young, recently evolved, and hasn't yet learned any electric attacks. It has volt absorb as an ability. I believe having an electric type who doesn't know an electric moves and can absorb any would be a good first step to help you get over your fear." Tapping the button at the center of the ball, Giovanni opened it as a burst of light as the Lightning Pokémon.

"Eon!" the electric Pokémon shook itself before looking around and spotting Ash, his Pokémon watching the electric type warily.

"Pix!" his shiny fire type stared down the Jolteon.

"Eon?" the Jolteon was clearly not expecting to be glared at by a Nidorino or a Vulpix.

"Sweet!" Bouncesweet jumps out of Mallow's arms and stands beside Vulpix, Mallow's partner having befriended Ash's team.

"They're rather protective of the young man." Giovanni chuckled at the Jolteon's confusion.

"My first starter was a Pikachu who attacked me and left me for dead." Ash explained to the Pokémon, gripping his wrist to try and keep his shakes under control.

"Eon!" the Jolteon bristled at that story, "Jolteon!" whatever the Pokémon said, it clearly made Vulpix, Nidorino, and Bouncesweet happy as they nodded, Bouncesweet hopping back into Mallow's arms. Jolteon trotted over and sat beside Ash's bed, sitting tall and eyes alert as he sat guard.

"So Ash, what'll you spend your last day in the hospital doing?" Ulu asked, giving a childlike grin, "There are a few battle fields next door. You've been a trainer for a few days, but you haven't battled anyone yet? For shame."

"Pix!" the tiny fire type looked eager at the chance to battle and show off.

"You had better be careful if you do this young man." Nurse Joy told him sternly, "If you feel that the situation is too much or you're getting too worked up then you're to report back here immediately. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, wincing as he got to his feet, stumbling as he worked on getting his legs back. Seeing him stumble, Mallow rushed over and helped him, putting her shoulder under his arm.

"Hmmm, of course your legs would be weak." Nurse Joy nodded, "I would suggest a nice sturdy walking stick for you while you recover. If Miss KaLuna and Mr. Razzo would be willing to watch Mr. Ketchum for the day to make sure he doesn't get further injured?"

"Of course." Mallow gave him a smile as she helped him walk towards the door.

"I'll watch them." Giovanni nodded, wheeling Ulu's chair as the four left the hospital, heading towards the battle fields next to the building.

"Well if it ain't Ashy Boy." A snide voice called out as Ash limped towards the battle fields. Looking over, he saw Gary leaning against a light post, smirking "And leaving the doctor? What you do little baby boo, stub your toe?" Gary flinched back a step when Bast snarled angrily at him. "Hey! Somebody collar that thing!"

"Hey Ash, I think we found an ass for you to kick." Ulu gave a grin, "I don't know who this annoying little shit is-"

"HEY!" Gary snapped indignantly.

"But I think watching you beating his ass should be a fun way to pass the time." Ulu continued, unphased by Gary's protest.

"Crush this jerk Ash." Mallow glared at Gary, stroking Bast's head as Giovanni watched silently.

"Three on three Gare-Bear?" Ash grit his teeth, softly running his fingers over the three balls on his belt, "Or would you rather lose with less?"

"Three on three works for me." Gary glared, stalking over to a field "Oi, ref!" he snapped to a member of the hospital staff that was serving as a referee on their break, "Get over here!"

"Are the trainers ready?" the doctor didn't even seem phased by Gary's attitude, probably having seen it before.

"Ready." Gary smirked, sending out a Squirtle that looked as cocky as its trainer.

"Nidorino." Ash sent out his poison type, the loyal mon letting out a fierce roar.

"Not going for a type advantage with that dumb little rat of yours?" Gary laughed, his Squirtle cackling along with him.

"Begin." The ref called.

"Poison sting!" Ash yelled instantly, eyes narrowed in a glare at Gary as Nidorino let loose a barrage of poisoned needled. Ash hadn't been able to battle or train for the time he spent in the hospital, but it had given him time to think and plan, to learn what his team knew.

"Withdraw!" Gary panicked, caught off guard at the instant assault.

"Squi-RTLE!" the water type yelped, only able to avoid a portion of the needles sent its way.

"Dragon pulse!" Gary yelled, smirking as Squirtle's head popped out and launched a pulsing beam of energy.

"Dodge!" Ash yelled, his Pokémon leaping to the side, dirt and stone flying as the attack hit the ground.

"Again!" Garry laughed, "With an egg move like this you're going down Ashy Boy!"

"Sucker Punch!" Ash barked, calling out Nidorino's own egg move. As Squirtle charged a dragon pulse in its mouth, Nidorino shot forward, coated in a dark energy the color of charcoal. Nidorino hit Squirtle horn first, sending the turtle Pokémon reeling back and yelling in pain, the poison type's ability leaving Squirtle envenomated.

"Bubble!" Garry snapped, "Don't let that runt win damnit!" with how close he was, the bubble hit Nidorino point blank in the face, the attack clearly quicker to use than the stronger dragon pulse.

Double kick!" Ash called out, his Pokémon sending Squirtle flying back, the water starter landing on its back and working to get back to its feet, the shell making that difficult. "Poison sting!"

"Tle." Squirtle sighed, falling back unconscious as the attacks and the poison finally took their toll.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins the first round!" the doctor called out as Gary scowled, his glare flitting between Ash and the Squirtle as he returned it.

"Go, Pidgey!" Gary sent out his second Pokémon, the first stage bird likely close to evolving given its size. It wasn't a spearow, but Ash still flinched at the sight of the bird. Gary noticed it too, "Ha! Scared Ashy Boy?"

"Vulpix." Ash snarled, Nidorino moving beside him and glaring at Gary. The shiny fire type sees the arrogant Gary Oak, the bird, and how tense Ash was.

"Pix!" the shiny fire type growled, hackles raised.

"S-shiny?!" Gary gaped.

"Begin!" the ref called.

"Flamethrower!" Ash yelled, Vulpix eager to comply as the bright blue flamethrower shoots at the pidgey.

"Dodge!" Gary yelped, staring in awe at the bright blue flames. Those watching the battles were all letting out awed exclamations. Mallow, Ulu, and Giovanni just as shocked, having not seen Vulpix's fire before.

"Keep it up." Ash focused, eyes tracking the pidgey and not noticing Giovanni's intense gaze, studying Vulpix's fire and Ash himself. Gary was too busy being stunned and trying to direct his pidgey to dodge to think of fighting back. Eventually though, a bright blue flamethrower hit the pidgey dead on, the powerful attack rendering the bird Pokémon unconscious.

"Winner, Ash Ketchum!" the ref called out.

"Go Beedrill!" Gary sent out his final Pokémon, an orange haired girl screaming in fear and running away at the sight of the bug Pokémon.

"Jolteon!" Ash sent out his newest Pokémon, having checked the electric type's moves in the elevator ride down, Vulpix sitting beside Nidorino and cheering their teammate on.

"Twin needle!" Gary yelled, frowning in confusion, likely at not seeing Pikachu.

"Yawn." Ash clutched his wrist, refusing to let Gary see him shake. Ash focused on the Beedrill rather than the electric type he was commanding. He saw the cloud leave where his Pokémon was and hit the bug type. "Now keep dodging till they're down!"

"Eon!" the electric type obeyed, dodging the bug type that was growing progressively more and more sluggish until, finally, the bug type hit the ground asleep.

"Shadow ball, point blank." Ash ordered as his eeveelution took out the Beedrill before running overly happily, eager for praise. Spine stiffening, Ash nervously pat the happy ball of yellow fur while wilted slightly at his shaky response but seemed understanding.

"Winner, Ash Ketchum!" the doctor called out, ignoring Gary's angry cursing tantrum as the Oak returned his Beedrill.

"Well done Mr. Ketchum." Giovanni approached with a nod, Ulu wheeling beside while Mallow grinned.

"That was awesome Ash!" Mallow grinned, her partner cheering happily.

"T-thanks Mallow." Ash grinned, gripping his wrist tightly, the skin of his hand paling from the grip as Jolteon nuzzled him, Ash's other Pokémon coming over to do the same.

"Now come on young man, let's get you back to your room." Giovanni grabbed Ulu's wheelchair while Mallow helped give Ash support as they walked back inside.

 **AN: Current team line up:**

 **1\. Vulpix (Shiny)**

 **2\. Nidorino**

 **3\. Jolteon**

 **4\. SECRET**

 **5\. SECRET**

 **6\. SECRET**

 **7\. SECRET**

 **8\. SECRET**

 **9\. SECRET**

 **10\. SECRET**

 **11\. SECRET**

 **12\. SECRET**


	5. Chapter 5

A Courageous Heart

Chapter 5

-Ash-

Looking at himself in the mirror, Ash checked his new clothes, having just gotten through his final tests at the Hospital. The pants were a simple pair of dark cargo pants tucked into a pair of boots, durable with plenty of pockets to store things in. The issue when replacing his destroyed clothes was his upper body as his chest was still wrapped up in bandages to help his burns heal. In the end, he had just gotten a long trench coat to wear open over the bandages. Topping everything off was a headband and a nice walking stick, all of them clean and new.

"Looking good Ash." Ulu grinned from his bed, the Alolan Chef still in bed due to his broken legs, "But if you're trying to sweep my baby sis off her feet then you'd better be careful. Broken legs or not I'll still go big brother on your ass." Any potential threat in the man's words was removed by the happy belly laugh.

"Assuming you're able to hobble fast enough to catch me." Ash quips back, having gotten used to Ulu in the few days he had been at the Hospital sharing a room with the man.

"That's what Lickitongue's for." Ulu replied smugly as if that had won the entire argument…which to be fair it had as that lickitongue had years more experience than any of Ash's three Pokémon. Hearing the door open, Ash turned to see Mallow, Mr. Razzo, and Nurse Joy enter the room. "Speak of the devil and there she is." Ulu waved to his sister who was wearing a travel backpack along with her usual clothes, Bounsweet still nestled in her arms.

"Do I want to know?" Mallow sighed out in exasperation.

"Just giving Ash here the shovel talk." Mallow smirked, "It's is my duty after all."

"Ulu, you do realize I'm leaving today right?" Ash sighed, feeling a ping of sadness at leaving the Ka Luna siblings as they had been good friends during his stay. "How am I supposed to 'sweep Mallow off her feet' as you put it if I'm in the next town over or a whole region away?"

"That is where you are wrong young grasshopper." Ulu did his best sage voice, "We have a little surprise for you."

"I talked to my Dad a couple days ago." Mallow smiled as she stepped forward, even if her cheeks were red now that she knew what her brother had been insinuating "I've been wanting to journey and learn new recipes for the family restaurant and…well I kinda want to travel with a friend. He said it was okay for me to go on a journey with you."

"Sweet!" Bounsweet added in helpfully, throwing her arms into the air happily.

"That sounds great Mallow!" Ash grinned, thrilled at the thought of having his new friend travelling with him.

"See young man? This will give you plenty of time to sweep the young lady off her feet." Giovanni Razzo smirked, "Especially once I'm not there to 'cramp your style'." The Viridian City Gym leader let out a boisterous laugh at the bright red protests from Ash and Mallow, the man having found teasing them as amusing as Ulu did.

"Man children aside Mr. Ketchum," the nurse Joy smiled calmly as if she hadn't just mocked her injured patient and the local gym leader "everything is in order. Down at the front desk we have a new bag waiting for you with restocked supplies, all paid for by the league, as well as an egg sent for you by Professor Oak."

"Thank you for everything Nurse Joy." Ash smiled shaking the woman's gratefully, his Vulpix cooing in agreement.

"You're very welcome young man." The kind woman returned the handshake, "Now I want you to be careful and be sure to take your medicine like I told you."

"I'll make sure he does Lizzie." Giovanni smiled, using the first name of the Nurse of the Joy family as the pinkette nodded and escorted everyone down to the front desk, Ulu even being brought along in his wheelchair.

"Alright young man, everything seems to be in order." The front desk clerk nodded as they checked Ash out of the hospital fully, handing over his new bag and Egg, "I hope you have a wonderful day."

"Looks like this is it for now guys." Ulu gave them a small smile, "I'm glad you're getting to see the word Sis, and thanks for flying out to check on me. You and Ash look after each other. Ash, little buddy, she gets pregnant and even Arceus won't be able to save you."

"Bad Ulu!" a bright red Mallow slapped her brother upside the head.

"Come on you two." Giovanni laughed, "We have a bit of ground to cover as we get to Pewter City, I have business there along with young Ash's gym battle remember?"

"Good luck you two!" Ulu waves happily as they walk out, resuming the journey once more, "Be sure to call!"

"We will!" Ash and Mallow promised together, sharing an eager grin before heading out, their pace more sedate than Ash would have liked as his body still worked on finishing its recovery.

"Mr. Razzo," Mallow asked as they reached the Viridian forest and started down the path between the trees, "what's your business in Pewter anyway?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you till after it's taken care of young lady." The gym leader told her, his Persian Bast walking out beside her trainer while Ash had his three out as well to let them walk and build their stamina.

"Can't tell us?" Ash asked, puzzled as to what business a Gym leader could have being so secret in another town than their own.

"I don't just run the Viridian City Gym." Giovanni gave them a small smirk, "I also help a group of the League called the G-Men, they're a relatively new organization started by Champion Lance so they can only really Operate in Kanto or Johto. Their duty is to work on handling various criminal acts from groups such as Team Rocket or other lone Criminals, much like how the Pokémon Rangers handle Poachers and other criminal acts for the more wild areas of the region."

"So you're one of the G-Men?" Ash asked, surprised as he had heard of the Kanto G-Men from his father.

"No, I work with them." Giovanni shook his head, "I run an organization known as the White Rockets. Team Rocket itself was started by my Mother but she hated Pokémon and cared only about money. When I was old enough I managed to break away from her and even formed a splinter faction I dubbed the White Rockets. Our main actions are to take care of various Criminal Teams around the world, such as the Rockets they split from. We mostly work outside Kanto and Johto now that the G-Men are around, but I still do what I can to help the League."

"That's so cool!" Mallow gasped, starry eyed.

"Thank you." Giovanni looked smug as they walked, "I've worked quite hard to form the White Rockets and with the help of Champion Lance it's become even stronger."

"Sir, do you think you could give me some advice on being a better trainer?" Ash asked hopefully, not wanting to waste the opportunity he had here.

"I'd be glad to Ash." Giovanni smiled, "Let's start with your Vulpix, I know a few tricks about raising fire types that should come in handy.

-Giovanni-

Puling out his pocket watch, Giovanni checked the time, "Let's stop for a moment you two." he looked over at his two temporary charges, "Ash, it's time to change your bandages."

"I'll get them." Mallow offered, the young Alolan girl eagerly moving to help her friend. Delia's son set aside his trench coat as they unwrapped the bandages, showing the healing burns that Giovanni knew would leave a distinctive scar. The burn started at his stomach and went up, the main body of it stopping just under Ash's collar bone while smaller lines branched off from the flow of the electricity used in the attack.

"Pix." The young man's Shiny started trilled sadly at the sight, the entire team having grown rather close to the young Ketchum. At the thought of the Shiny, Giovanni gave it a subtle appraising look, having never seen a fire type, shiny or not, make the blue bell flames he had seen it use. There was something special about the little fire type. If Delia's boy was able to train it right, he would make an excellent addition to the White Rockets, even the shortest of time with the new trainer showing he lacked the temperament needed to be a member of his Black uniformed Team Rockets.

Hearing several twigs snap quickly, Giovanni's eyes snapped to the sound, as did Ash and Mallow's, letting the group see a young man in armor charging them with a sword. Mallow let out a terrified scream even as Ash, eyes wide and frightened, tried to pull her behind him for safety.

"Bast, slash." Giovanni ordered coldly, his loyal Shiny shooting forward, her claws tearing through the cheap iron blade like it was paper before slamming their attacker onto the ground, her claws at his throat.

"Ack!" the young man, who Giovanni now saw was around Ash's age, "Let me go! I was just trying to test you all!"

"With a sword!" Ash snarled, growling angrily as he clutched his walking stick, the still enraged burns on full display as their attacker got his first good look at them and looked sick.

"It was to test your courage!" the armor-clad buffoon tried to defend, "I have battled three trainers from Pallet town, each defeat I suffered worse than the last. They told me a fourth trainer would come through here and that he was the weakest of them all. I intend to reclaim my honor by besting one Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!"

"Do! Nidorino!" Ash's poison type snarls, venom dripping from his horn as he glares at the armored fool who had insulted the pokemon's trainer.

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." Ash glared at the trainer, "And whoever told you that was lying. I've already beaten Gary Oak, another trainer from Pallet in battle. I have my starters. And from the looks of things I doubt you're even properly licensed if you're going about attacking people with fucking swords!"

"This is a very good point Ash." Giovanni spoke up as he walked forward, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull a set of handcuffs from the expanded space, "Young man, what you did is easily classified as Assault, possibly attempted murder. As the Gym Leader of Viridian City I'm placing you under arrest, you'll be brought to the Police Station in Pewter City for booking." Giovanni was always looking for new recruits for either Rocket branches. This one clearly didn't mind breaking the law like his Black Rockets…but he was a bloody idiot.

 **AN: Yep, a new creation of mine for this fic, the 'White Rockets'. Because seriously, Giovanni is shown in the game always wearing the freaking symbol of his evil organization. It would at least make sense for him to make a cover story and if he acquired a good working relationship with Lance and the other League Higher Ups then it would also give him a way to learn of information to save certain Rocket Operations run by the Black uniformed branch. Some of the executives from the games will still work with the Black Rockets but I'm planning for at least one to be with the White branch. I'm honesty planning to have a lot of fun fleshing out this idea in the story.**

 **AN2: Current team Lineup:**

 **1\. Vulpix (Shiny)**

 **2\. Nidorino**

 **3\. Jolteon**

 **4\. SECRET**

 **5\. SECRET**

 **6\. SECRET**

 **7\. SECRET**

 **8\. SECRET**

 **9\. SECRET**

 **10\. SECRET**

 **11\. SECRET**

 **12\. SECRET**


	6. Chapter 6

A Courageous Heart

Chapter 6

-Ash-

"Well, that's all taken care of." Mr. Razzo shook his head as they let the Pewter City police station, the self-proclaimed Samurai currently stewing in a cell.

"Thanks to Bast." Mallow praised the shiny Pokémon who purred as the green haired Alolan girl stroked her fur.

"Yes, Bast is impressive." Mr. Razzo chuckled, "The truth is that she's the real gym leader and she just lets me do the battles for her."

"Sian." Bast nodded happily as they walked over to a hotel that the league had reserved for them.

"So Ash, you ready for your upcoming Gym battle?" Giovanni asked as they checked in, all three of them looking forward to a hot shower.

"Yeah, Pewter is the Rock Type gym right?" Ash asked as they entered the living room of the suite, their Pokémon all eagerly rushing for a place to lay down, Bast looking after the four younger mon.

"Exactly. As you don't have any badges Brock will be using a young geodude and a young Onyx for the battle." The Viridian Gym leader explained, setting down his briefcase that he had explained was built much like a trainer's backpack or a pokeball with enough space inside to carry everything Giovanni needed when he travelled. "Both of those are dual rock ground types and while they have close to the same amount of experience, his Onyx is by far the stronger of the two."

"I've seen Onyx battle before." Ash gulped, nodding seriously, "My dad caught a couple and they were terrifying to see battle. I even once saw one of them beat a Gyarados."

"A Gyarados?! You're kidding!" Mallow gasped wide eyed.

"Type advantage is important young lady, but it isn't everything. If your Pokémon is trained well enough then it can overcome that. My Charizard has beaten the Rhyperior of Brock's father several times for example."

"Well I do have Nidorino." Ash looked at the snoring poison type, "He knows double kick. Vulpix only knows fire attacks so far and Jolteon and I…don't have the best chemistry yet."

"I hope you aren't hoping to rely only on that one attack." Giovanni frowned, untying his shoes while Mallow went to the bathroom to get first shower.

"No, Nidorino has sucker punch as an egg move." Ash shook his head, "Plus I plan to help Vulpix learn Will-O-Wisp. I figured I could burn Brock's Pokémon and then use Nidorino to battle them."

"A good strategy to use since your Pokémon have neither the experience nor the type advantage to win a straight up battle." Giovanni mused, "Strategy and trickery will be your best bet here. I still have some business that I'll need to do here in town so tomorrow morning I'll take you and Mallow over to the Pokémon Center to let you use their training facilities so you can help Vulpix learn that move. I'll handle my own matters and come collect you and Mallow before it gets dark."

"Alright sir." Ash nodded as he heard the shower start running.

"Think nothing of it young man. Now why don't you order us some food while I check my email."

-Giovanni-

"So, what new information do you have about the plot?" Giovanni asked Brock Stone as they sat together having lunch, Ash and Mallow currently training over at the Pokémon center while he relaxed with his colleague.

"We've learned of three more thieves having joined the gang for the upcoming heist." Brock answered even as he refilled their glasses. "That's all I have on that matter for you."

"Shame." Giovanni shrugged, sipping at his drink, "Not overly surprising though given what we're working with."

"True enough. I do have something else I wanted to ask you though." Brock set down his fork, "I heard you brought a challenger to town with you and that you were attacked on your way through the forest."

"Ah yes," Giovanni scoffed in derision as he thought back to the fool in question, "some idiot with Samurai armor and a sword. Well, cheap knock offs at least. We had stopped to change one of my young travelling companion's bandages when this imbecile came screaming at us and swinging his sword. Bast here was displeased." He reached down to stroke the pokemon's head as she purred happily.

"Bandages?" Brock frowned, "What happened?"

"The young man in question is one Ash Ketchum, the rookie trainer who got mauled by the Spearow Flock between Viridian and Pallet. His bandages need to be checked and changed regularly." Giovanni answered, Bast perking up at the name of the young man they had been escorting.

"Should I be expecting him to challenge the Pewter Gym?" Brock asked, nodding as he refocused on their lunch.

"Yes you can, and I'll enjoy watching you lose to a rookie." Giovanni laughed, Bast snickering amused while Brock just gave him the finger.

-Ash-

Clutching his walking stick to try and settle his nerves, Ash went into the Pewter Gym, Mallow and Bounsweet at his side while Giovanni followed behind sedately. Waiting inside the lobby was a dark-skinned man in his twenties, "So, you're Ash Ketchum I presume?" the trainer asked, walking over and offering his hand, "I'm Brock Stone, the current gym leader of Pewter City."

"Yeah, I'm Ash." He smiled, already liking the older trainer.

"And I'm Mallow Ka'Luna." Mallow waved cheerfully, her partner bouncing happily in her arms.

"Come on in, I've been looking forward to this battle since I heard about you from Giovanni." Brock led them into the arena chamber, lights coming on while a horde of children, all resembling Brock, poured in through another door and into the stands.

"I hope you don't mind if we have an audience." Brock laughed, waving to the crowd of his lookalikes, "My siblings love watching me and Dad battle."

"I, uh, sure. Go ahead." Ash muttered even as he and Mallow try not to gape at the small army of children.

"Sweet Arceus his dad was busy." Mallow muttered before walking off to the side to enter the stands.

"Anything else you want to ask before we start?" Brock asked as they took to their trainer boxes.

"Mind if the rest of my team watch the battle?" Ash asked, "I figured it would be good experience."

"Go ahead." Brock shrugged, "It's fine by me."

Nodding, Ash sent out his three Pokémon who all looked eager.

"I'll be standing in as the Referee today." Giovanni took to the referee stand, Bast going to lay down beside Mallow. "This is the Gym Battle between Brock Stone, the Pewter City Gym leader, and trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Each trainer will use two Pokémon and only the visiting trainer is permitted to use substitutions. Trainers, send out your first Pokémon."

"Go, Geodude!" Brock called out, sending out the rock type who flexed eagerly.

"Go Vulpix!" Ash ordered as his shiny fire type who hurried onto the field eagerly.

"A fire type?" Brock blinked confused, "That's an…interesting choice. Are you sure about that one?"

"Yep." Ash nodded happily.

"Pix!" Vulpix nodded as well.

"Your choice." Brock shrugged before nodding to Giovanni who dropped the flag to signal the battle to begin.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Ash called out the moment the flag fell, his fire starter charging up and spitting the orb of ghostly blue fire that washed over a startled Geodude, its brown stone hide turning a faint Cherry red in spotted patches. "Now Vulpix, return!" the fox scurried back over to his side, tails wiggling happily.

"…You sneaky little." Brock seemed torn between being amusedly impressed and indignantly annoyed.

"Nidorino, you're up next." Ash called, the poison type stomping onto the field with an eager roar.

"Geodude, use Rollout!" Brock ordered, his Pokémon shooting forward in a brown and red blur.

"Sucker Punch!" Ash ordered, Nidorino melting into shadow, vanishing from the spot just in time to avoid the rollout before slamming hard into Geodude's side, slamming the Pokémon into a boulder. "Double kick!" Ash ordered, trying to avoid giving Brock any room to breathe.

"Mega Punch." Brock ordered, Geodude letting Nidorino get close enough to launch the kick before slamming the mega punch hard into his poison type's face.

"Sucker Punch into double kick!" Ash grit his teeth, Nidorino glaring at Geodude before vanishing, slamming into the rock type and then kicking him away as the living orb or stone came went limp and unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Trainer Ketchum is the winner!" Giovanni declared while Mallow and the rest of their Pokémon cheered, Brock's siblings all booing until their older brother gave them a hard look. "Gym Leader Stone, send out your final Pokémon."

"Alright Onyx, let's rock!" Brock sent out the massive rock snake who's roar shook dust from the rafters.

"Nidorino, come on back. Vulpix, you're up again." Ash grinned, riding the high that's his first knockout at a Gym.

"The same tactic won't work so easily twice Ash." Brock grinned, "I can't wait to see how you'll do better."

"Will-O-Wisp." Ash ignored Brock and focused on the fight; the tactic sadly not as effective as it had been on Geodude for no other reason than the sheer size of Onyx in comparison. "Return! Go Nidorino!"

"Head smash!" Brock ordered as the rock snake shot forward.

"Jump up!" Ash ordered, Nidorino leaping up and away from the attack.

"Iron Tail." Brock ordered, the Onyx responding and showing better training than Geodude had.

"Shadow Punch to dodge!" Ash clenched his fists tight around the walking stick, "Then Double Kick!"

Brock smirked and gave a single word order, "Bide."

"No!" Ash's eyes shot open wide as he watched his Pokémon, too invested in the attack to stop, land the blows on the burnt Onyx. As the last double kick landed on the stone body, Onyx let out a roar, red light exploding out from it as the Bide was released, sending Nidorino slamming hard to the ground, eyes replaced by swirls.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, Onyx is the winner!" Giovanni declared as Brock's siblings started cheering and taunting him until they were, again, cut off by a displeased look from their brother. "Trainer Ketchum, please send out your last Pokémon."

"Alright Vulpix, we need to win this." Ash looked to his other starter, the fire type's eager confidence having taken a hit upon seeing their teammate get taken down.

"Pix!" Vulpix stepped onto the field as Onyx stared down at it.

"I told you Ash, that same trick won't be enough to win both rounds." Brock shook his head, "You'll need to improvise, to adapt. Keep that in mind when you come back to try again."

"We haven't lost yet." Ash growled, his nerves pushed aside for the indignant need to prove the Gym leader wrong, Vulpix growling just as angrily. "Vulpix, flamethrower!" Ash ordered as Brock just sighed.

"A basic flamethrower won't do much to On-" Brock began before Vulpix's flamethrower ripped through the air, burning bright blue. "Holy mother of Arceus." Brock exclaimed even as Onyx roared in pain as the fire attack actually did a lot of damage.

"Rock throw!" Brock ordered quickly, having Onyx move to attack.

"Dodge it!" Ash grinned, if Brock wasn't using Bide then there was a good chance that Onyx couldn't hold one up long enough to win given the damage from Vulpix's flamethrower. "Now jump onto Onyx's back and use flamethrower again!"

"Vulpix!" the small golden fox leapt onto Onyx's back, holding on to avoid any attacks as he kept a stream of bright blue fire, Onyx's burns taking even more damage from them. It all proved too much for the rock snake as its eyes rolled up and it came crashing down unconscious.

"Piiiiix!" the sudden drop caught Vulpix off guard as their opponent went down and sent Vulpix tumbling through the dirt.

"You did it Ash!" Mallow ran over excitedly, Bounsweet cheering just as excitedly as the little Pokémon rode over on Jolteon. Seeing the electric yellow fur, Ash clutched his wrist tight, feeling the blood flow cut off as he worked to contain his shakes and held his gaze on Jolteon for as long as he could, even if it was only a couple of seconds.

"Well done Ash." Giovanni walked over along with Brock, the Gym leader's siblings comforting each other over their brother's loss. At his side, Ash saw Bast walking over with a pokeball in her mouth. "Bast here wanted to give you a reward for your win." The purring feline walked over and pressed the pokeball into Ash's hand before pressing the center button with her nose as it opened to let out a young Meowth. "This Meowth's is Bast's daughter and Bast wanted her to go to a good trainer she can trust. I'm sure you're more than capable and she agrees." Giovanni nodded to him while Bast purred.

"I don't have a Pokémon for you," Brock chuckled at Ash's stunned expression, "but I do have this. Congratulations, you've earned the Boulder Badge."

"I…I did it." Ash looked down at the boulder badge in his palm, his victory finally sinking in as a grin began to split his face. Holding the badge down for his team, he beamed, "We did it guys!"


	7. Chapter 7

A Courageous Heart

Chapter 7

-Ash-

"Alright, Vulpix, use flamethrower!" Ash called out to his team as they trained in a field outside of Pewter, having stuck around for the past three days even after he'd won his gym badge as Mr. Razzo still had his business in the city to take care of. "Good work buddy! Keep it up and try to increase the size of the flamethrower!"

"Pix!" Vulpix cried out, shaking slightly as the small fire type worked to increase its flamethrower.

"Good work pall. I want you to keep that up. Work to get the flamethrower bigger and once you get it to go up work to maintain it at that size." Ash praised his fire starter, stroking the soft golden fur as the multiple tails wiggled happily. "I'm going to go get the others started but holler if you need anything." With that, Ash walked a bit away to let out Nidorino.

"Rino!" the bulky poison type roared out, ready and eager to train.

"Good to see you too pal." Ash grinned, scratching the poison type's ear as a muscled leg repeatedly smacked against the ground in response. "Alright, for you I want to work on your speed and stamina. You're pretty bulky now and when you evolve you'll be even bigger, get armor, and the ground type so we should get started early. I want you to run laps around the clearing. Run two laps then walk two to cool down, Mallow will time you on your running. I want you to not slow down during the run if you can help it and the goal is to improve how long you go without slowing during the laps and to improve the final time. Make sense buddy?"

"Rino!" Nidorino nodded, nuzzling him before bounding over to Mallow who waited with a stopwatch. Pulling out his last two pokeballs, Ash called out Jolteon and Meowth as the two tilted their heads up at him while Ash clutched his wrist tightly.

"Alright you two." Ash nodded to them, keeping his gaze on Jolteon till he was forced to look away, thankfully noting he managed to last a second or two longer than last time. "Meowth, you showed me what moves you knew yesterday so I want you to work on Payday some more." Ash paused to consider "Maybe once you get it you can work on shaping the metal the move makes into something besides a coin shape."

"Meow!" Meowth nodded happily before going to practice the move on some rocks.

Gulping, Ash steeled his nerves and turned back to Jolteon who was shuffling about somewhat awkwardly "A-alright Jolteon." Ash forced himself to swallow as he looked the electric type in the eye "Today I'm going to work on being able to…" Ash grimaced as he broke eye contact, stopping talking as he took a few deep breaths before turning back to the patient Pokémon "being able to work together."

"Eon!" Jolteon nodded determined, the electric type having been patient, and understanding, and loyal through their whole partnership, despite how hard Ash knew he must be for Jolteon to put up with.

"Thank you Jolteon." Ash whispered softly as he looked down at the pale wrist, seeing his limbs shake "Thank you for being so patient with me. I…I'm sorry I haven't…" As grit his teeth, feeling ashamed that he had yet to bond with Jolteon like he had Vulpix and Nidorino, all because whenever he saw the electric yellow fur he thought back to that damn rat again, his scars throbbed with phantom agony, all while an innocent Pokémon looked at him with wide hopeful eyes, just wanting to be his friend.

The rest of the morning passed easily enough as the group trained, Mallow even joining in by doing some mock battles Meowth when Nidorino needed a rest from all the stamina training. Vulpix had managed to make his flamethrower a bit bigger while Nidorino had put in a lot of work on his stamina. Meowth was making solid progress on Pay day, although he'd ask Bast later if she could help. But the part that Ash was the proudest of was that he had been able to improve his situation with Jolteon, actually reaching out and initiating contact himself while managing to not look away. Granted it was only for a few seconds, but he was still proud of the achievement.

He was helping Mallow make lunch when his traveling partner cried out, "Ash! Your egg!" his head snapping towards their bags, he saw the egg container starting to glow with a brilliant light. Running over, Ash pulled out the tube and removed the egg, his team and Mallow standing back to make sure the baby Pokémon inside saw Ash first to imprint on him. The eggs glow grew brighter as cracks spread before, finally, the shards fell away to reveal a little blue and black bird, its round body completely unlike that of the spearow that had mauled him.

"Rookidee!" the little bird cheered happily, flapping up onto his shoulder to nuzzle him.

"They're so cute!" Mallow squeed as everyone came over to inspect the new baby bird, offering a treat full of vitamins to help the baby grow while Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned the little one.

"Rookidee, the tiny bird Pokémon." Ash's upgraded pokedex read out "It will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokémon benefits from every battle, even a defeat increases its strength a bit. This Pokémon is female with the ability Keen eye. Known moves: Peck, leer, and Sky Attack (egg move)."

"That's some egg move little lady!" Ash rubbed the little pokemon's egg with a finger as Rookidee trilled happily. Ash let Mallow introduce herself to the new team member while he flipped through more information his pokedex pulled up, "Your species if rom Galar huh? And you evolve into a steel flying called corviknight…sweet Arceus!" Ash gaped when the dex pulled up what Rookidee looked like when she evolved.

"Something wrong Ash- Whoa!" Mallow gaped like he was when they saw the image of the massive black armored bird.

"Well isn't your evolution an impressive one little lady." Ash grinned at Rookidee who saw the image and chirped excitedly.

"We should go find Mr. Razzo, show him this little one." Mallow beamed before everyone's stomachs rumbled "…Lunch first though."

"You heard the lady!" Ash laughed as everyone went back to the cooking pot to finish making lunch, Ash quickly catching Rookidee after his team explained to her what a pokeball was. Lunch was even livelier than normal with the new bouncing addition to their merry band. Once that was done though they returned everyone but Bounsweet and the new energetic baby who was too curious to stay in her ball and started back through town.

"They went to the Museum?" Mallow blinked in surprise when they went to the Pewter gym only to be told by the gym trainers that both Brock and Mr. Razzo had left earlier in the morning, "Why? We were just there a couple days ago."

"No clue." The gym trainer gave an uncaring shrug "You want to know then go ask em yourself."

"Fine." Mallow grumbled before grabbing Ash's hand and tugged him along "Come on Ash, let's go find them." Mallow stomped off, annoyed at the Gym trainer's attitude which, thankfully, meant she didn't notice Ash blushing fire type red at having a pretty girl hold his hand. Getting to the museum, Ash and Mallow saw Brock and Giovanni with some of their stronger Pokémon out surrounding a group of bruised people who were tied up, unconscious Pokémon scattered around the area.

"Brock, Mr. Razzo." Ash looked about confused, "What's going on?"

"Ah, hello Ash." The two Gym leaders turned as Ash's temporary escort smiled "This is the business I told you I had to take care of in Pewter. Brock here got wind of this group planning to rob the Pewter museum of fossils and artifacts. He knew his city's police force was rather sparse, so he requested backup from the league, meaning me. I would have told you, but I couldn't risk anyone overhearing. Luckily we got them all and a representative from the league should be here shortly to escort them to jail."

"We didn't mean to interrupt your date." Brock teased upon noticing Ash and Mallow's still joined hands which quickly became _un-joined_ as they both blushed brightly.

"And who's this here with you?" Giovanni asked, looking down at Rookidee.

"This is Rookidee." Ash eagerly took the chance to change topic, "She hatched from the egg professor oak sent."

"ASH!" a familiar voice shouted from behind him before anything else could be said as Ash eagerly spun around.

"Dad!" Ash grinned as he saw his father run over before pulling him into a hug. After being set down, Ash looked at the gaping gym leaders and Mallow, "Everyone, meet my Dad. Bruno of the elite four."

 **AN: I can't believe how many of you jumped on to Brock being part of team rocket, its honestly kinda amusing. But no, Brock isn't a rocket although the one person's question on if 'all of the gym leaders in Kanto were going to be evil' left me rather bemused.**

 **AN2: Current team Lineup:**

 **1\. Vulpix (Shiny) (Male)**

 **2\. Nidorino (Male)**

 **3\. Jolteon (Male)**

 **4\. Meowth (Female)**

 **5\. Rookidee (Female)**

 **6\. SECRET**

 **7\. SECRET**

 **8\. SECRET**

 **9\. SECRET**

 **10\. SECRET**

 **11\. SECRET**

 **12\. SECRET**


End file.
